Switch
by just.like.kndrgrtn.x3
Summary: If Sharpay was dating Troy but slept with Gabriella's boyfriend, then that should surely mean that she can do the same, right?
1. Desperately Seeking Gabriella

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

You can take Subject A, divide it by 2, which creates Subjects 2 and 3. Then add Subject 4 to Suject 2.

So maths is like cheating.

* * *

"Guess who..." the voice carried off into her ear,

The brunette giggled, "James Franco?"

"No, guess again."

Mentally rolling her eyes, "Will?"

"Yes!" he removed his hands from over her eyes and turned her around by the shoulders. She fake smiled up at him, slightly wincing from her sore shoulders that he was gripping with a tight hold. "Hey, baby." he leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"And hello to you, too." Spinning around and opening her locker, she pulled out her books.

"So- I was thinking, this weekend..." he moved his right hand to trail down her arm. She stopped getting her stuff slowly and registered what he was hinting at.

No, no, no. She wasn't ready for that. She wasn't ready to have sex. And it didn't help her pride when he kept bringing it up as though it was a casual thing for them to do. Looking up at him, she creased her forehead, "I can't,"

Will frowned, "Oh... why not?"

Gabriella's eyed widened, "Umm.. I'm supposed to be heading down to Connecticut with my mom," she paused, thinking off the top of her mind. "- to visit... family." She mentally kicked herself, she didn't even have any family anywhere near Connecticut.

He nodded, his green eyes seeming less interested then they were before. "Uhh, right. Listen, I gotta go. Okay, see you later?" he didn't give her time to answer before he walked off, bumping fists with another member of the Football team.

She sighed, slamming her locker shut with a bang. Gritting her teeth together. He always did this. Whenever they'd talk about sex, as soon as she'd say she wasn't ready or couldn't, he wouldn't show her his emotions and went off into an isolated strop.

A sharp fingernail tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, yet again, to come face-to-face with her best friend. "Oh, Shar, just the person I needed to see."

The blonde smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Gabi-Gabi, what is wrong?"

Gabriella gently giggled, "Oh, umm, Will's gone off into another hissy-fit."

"Why? What happened this time?" she raised an eyebrow, they walked into Homeroom and took their assigned seats with Gabriella sat at the desk across from her.

"We had _the_ conversation again, last night. And then this morning he was all '_Oh, well maybe this weekend, we should... yada-yada-yada.' _I mean, God, how hard is it to understand, I'm not ready." She whispered the last part of her sentence, not wanting the rest of their Homeroom class to hear.

Sharpay chuckled, "He'll get over it. I mean, he has a palm."

Gabriella frowned, a disgusted look on her face, "Oh geez, Shar,"

The blonde shrugged, a grin on her lips.

Mrs Darbus walked into the classroom, holding her morning cup of tea as-per-usual. She half-smiled at the students before taking a seat in her thrown-like chair above the little decorated stage, "Alright, now today, we will-"

The door swung open again and Will came bouncing through. Sharpay giggled at his actions for some reason but Gabriella just rolled her eyes. Typical, he didn't even care. "Mr Sean, I recommend that-" she got cut off by the Basketball Captain nearly collapsing in the doorway.

Troy breathed, "So sorry, Mrs D. My dad was stuck in traffic." She nodded at his apology, ushering him off to his seat.

"And you, Mr Sean, your valuable excuse?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest impatientely.

Gabriella smiled at Troy as he passed by to sit behind her, he smiled back. Sharpay turned in his direction and winked in her boyfriend's sight. Troy chuckled, slouching in his seat and quickly checking his mobile for any message of Chad, who was at the head of the class. He didn't have any.

The blonde turned back around looked at Will, who was still trying to explain himself to Mrs Darbus. "Umm... pot?"

"You smoke _pot_?" she raised an eyebrow curiously. Gabriella sighed, great, she was dating a druggie. Shrugging off his absent attitude, the older woman told him, "Detention, straight after school."

* * *

The end of the day passed by quickly, much to Gabriella's relief. She exited her last classroom and headed towards the rooftop.

Only she knew about, having found the door one day after school while she waited for her mother to come and pick her up.

She walked up the stairs, making sure that the door was shut behind her. There it was, the bench. She always sat down on that bench whenever she didn't feel like herself.

Sitting herself down, she pulled her mobile out of her jeans pocket, and switched it on.

Checking her messages, she read one of her mother, _"Can't come 2 pick u up tonight, going away 4 a week. Sorry, xx"_

Gabriella sighed, fantastic; her mom was leaving on yet _another_ business trip, leaving her alone.

Picking her bag up, she headed back down the stairs, slamming the door behind her. She remembered that Will had detention, why not pay him a visit while she figured out a way of getting home...

Pushing the doors to the auditorium open, she glanced upon the stage. Where was everyone?

She spotted Kelsi walking to her piano, picking up a sheet of music before beginning to walk away, "Kels!"

The small auburn haired girl smiled at her, "Gabi, hey."

"Hey, uhh, have you seen Will?"

Kelsi bit her bottom lip, thinking, "I think he's backstage with Sharpay." she shrugged, obviously unsure of her answer.

Gabriella nodded, "Thanks, Kels."

She smiled back, walking of the stage and to the other side of the tall red curtain. Gabriella walked up the short steps to the dark stage and slightly moved the curtain.

She stopped in her tracks, well, she'd found him;

His tongue shoved down Sharpay's throat.

* * *

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Review, please :)**

**-Jess, xx.**


	2. Riding in Cars with Troys

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

You can take Subject A, divide it by 2, which creates Subjects 2 and 3. Then add Subject 4 to Subject 2.

So maths is like cheating.

* * *

The front doors to East High shut with a bang.

And the girl who passed through them seemed to not have a care in the world about the noise that some people would have been complaining about.

She pulled her brown bag further up her shoulder and used her other wrist to wipe away the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

How could _he_?!

How could _she_?!

He is her boyfriend, and she's her best friend.

What are we, in an episode of _"Gossip Girl"_?

She could kill him, like, _really_ kill him. He tells her about the things that they should do together. He goes off into a mood when she says that she doesn't want to have sex with him, so he goes behind her back to her best friend.

And _her_, she's not innocent in any of this.

She's been her best friend since their were two years old and in diapers. What was it, her own boyfriend wasn't giving her any so she just had to go get some of her best friend's?

Gabriella stopped walking, carelessly letting her bag fall from her shoulder and she barely caught it in her fingers. She sniffled.

She felt a rain drop fall on her face and looked up. Shit, it was starting to pour down. The water drops soon started to fall down more quickly and freely.

The brunette sighed, an aggrevated expression on her face with a frown. Great, now her mom wasn't even coming to pick her up.

She'd just have to walk home in the rain... with no jacket... and in a short skirt. Yeah, because that wouldn't attract any perverts.

"Do you need a ride?"

She looked up, _gulp_.

How to tell him?

It was Troy, Sharpay's boyfriend. He looked at her from inside his dry car, obviously not seeing her sad face.

Gabriella had only spoken to him a few times at parties, Sharpay's house or what-not. But nothing too serious. At least they knew who each other was though. Realising that the rain wasn't going to calm down any time soon, she nodded and rushed over to the awaiting car where he opened the door for her to hop in.

She closed the door behind her and threw her bag into the back seat. "Thanks,"

He smiled, "No problem. D'you know if Sharpay's gonna be done anytime soon?"

How to break it to him?

"Umm... actually, no. She's really busy in there." She nodded her head.

She couldn't break it to him.

"Okay, do you want me to take you home?" he asked, starting the engine of the car.

A sudden thought came to mind; if Sharpay could fool around with Gabriella's boyfriend behind her back, then she sould be able to do the same. Right?

"Do you _want_ to take me home?" She raised an eyebrow, almost suggestively.

Troy turned his head to looked at her, confusion written on his face, "Uhh... what?"

She bit her bottom lip gently, letting her wet tongue be slightly visible, "You know... do you want me... to go home... or... somewhere _else_..."

His eyes flickered to her lips slowly and stayed there for a while before travelling back up her face to her eyes, "...I-"

She looked down and sat further in the seat, her short skirt riding up a little so more of her thigh was visible. When his eyes were trailed ahead staring at the road as he drove and though of an answer to her question, she pulled her top lower so more cleavage was in sight.

Troy looked at her again, "Well," he paused for a second, "where else would you go in this weather?"

She mentally rolled her eyes, fluttering her eyes seductively. "Maybe... you could, take me... inside," She smirked, her hand travelling gently from her knee to up her thigh.

He was smart enough to catch on to the second meaning of what she said _"inside." _

Gulping, "You mean like-"

Gabriella cut him off, nodding her head eagerly. "Pull over." It was an order.

He frowned, "What? I can't just-"

"Pull. Over." Who was he to oblige?

As he moved the car to pull over on the side of the road and turned off the engine, she thought fast.

She'd probably kill herself later for this.

"OK, what do you-"

Breathing out heavily, she reached over to him, moved her hand down and pulled the fly open of his black jeans. She looked back up to his face, a smirk on her lips as she raised an eyebrow suggestively again.

His eyes widened, "Ella-" he stopped himself with a gasp when she reached her hand into his boxers and pulled _him_ out.

Moving himself comfortably in his seat, she lowered her head and her tongue made contact with his tip. "_Shit_."

* * *

She walked into school the next day with a blank expression on her face.

Okay, so Payback: Step 1 was done.

It was accomplished when she gave her best friend's boyfriend head.

As disgusting as it was to her, she felt quite proud.

Opening her locker, she looked herself over in the small mirror that was on the metal door. Seeing the reflection of her _boyfriend_ behind her, she slammed it shut. Turning around, she plastered a visibly fake smile on her face.

"Hey, baby." He leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him away. He obviously didn't see anything wrong.

What she did with Troy wasn't bad. It was just the same as all the things she guessed Sharpay had done with Will. But Gabriella's act wasn't as much.

Will frowned, "You OK?"

"No, and I'm not going to pretend that I am either for your sake. Yours or hers." The fake smile faded and it was replaced with an angry look.

He looked down blankly, "What are on about-?"

"You and Sharpay can continue what you're doing. But you're not going to be doing it behind my back any longer. And if you keep it from Troy for any much longer, I'm gonna be the one to tell him." She told him, marking her point. Not bothering to get books read from her locker, she walked away. Leaving him to wonder about his decisions.

* * *

The rooftop was appealing to her right now.

She let out a deep breath, letting her worries wash away.

"You know?" came a desperate sounding voice.

Gabriella looked up and saw Sharpay stood with a blank expression of her face, her arms crossed over her chest.

The brunette frowned, "Yes, I know. What? Are you upset that you can't hide it from me any longer? That you can't keep fucking him behind my back?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Look, that's not what it's like."

"Oh, it isn't? Silly me, I see _my _boyfriend with his tongue shoved down _your_ throat so I think that you're both carelessly having a good fuck behind my back. But oh, let me guess, you love him? You didn't mean for it to happen this way?" she mocked her, a disgusted look on her face.

The blonde girl glared at her, "Look you don't know what it was like, okay? It was just _one time_, he was there and I needed someone. It just happened."

"What- and then it just continued?!" she demanded an answer.

"It was- Urgh! We couldn't stop it!" she yelled, shaking her head.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "You know what? I don't wanna hear it!" She let her arms fall down beside her, "But I'm just gonna say one thing: You're both going to get what's coming to you. And I'm going to be stood there with a proud smirk on my face. It's like they say, payback's a bitch."

"There is _nothing_ that you do to hurt me." Sharpay told her, pointing at herself.

"Oh, I believe there is. Your precious little boyfriend," the blonde froze, "Yeah, him."

"What? You're going to play Troy?" She asked unbelievably.

Gabriella smirked, "No, I'm not going to. _I already have_." she turned and started walking back down the stairs. Opening the door, she looked back to Sharpay, a bitchy glint in her eyes, "Oh, and I blew your boyfriend."

* * *

**I like this chapter, what did you think?**

**I know the whole car thing was a bit **_**crazy**_** but it fits perfectly.**

**Reviews please :)**

**-Jess, xx.**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE::**

Hello people, nice to be back.

I've been away for a long time (two years!) doing other stuff related to my personal life, but I'm back for a while now.

I'd like to finish whichever fanfics I started so long ago, with your help.

If there is a certain story that you'd like me to continue and finish as soon as I can, please review on the story you want updated or send me a message so I can focus on the ones you want to read. I don't see the point in updating every story that doesn't have a future.

Thanks, Jess.


End file.
